Naruto Son of Yugi
by book lover reader
Summary: Son of Yugi apprentice of Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik several legendary cards sexy short skirted schoolgirls total chaos.


**Naruto Moto Son of Yugi**

Harem: Jamie (female jaden), yubel, alexis, jasmine, mindy, DMG, Ms. Fontaine, older Blair, Jessie (female Jessie), Rebecca Hawkins (who is 25), fem-kyuubi Kuremi, various Naruto females that will rarely be mentioned,

Credit for the majority of this chapter belongs to 0 Jordinio 0.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto opened his eyes as the darkness of the comfortable limousine he was currently traveling and relaxing in, lit up as a video phone screen came online.

"Hello Naruto, I've got a job for you," came the voice of his pseudo uncle.

The 15 year old Blonde teen nodded his head in greeting, "Kaiba, you don't call, you don't write what's up with that and I thought you wanted to meet me in person?" Naruto retorted jokingly, "So what's this job you've got for me?" He asked a moment later.

The brown haired legendary duelist gave him a smirk, "My special school Duel Academy was built to protect 3 cards that can almost rival the god cards." Kaiba stated, "It seems that a group of duelists calling themselves the Shadow Riders may make an attempt to take the cards for themselves."

Naruto's eyebrows rose impressed by the obvious power of cards that could almost rival the three Egyptian god cards. "So why do you want me to go there?" The blonde teen inquired.

Kaiba's smirk became almost menacing, "I theorized that since I can't be there to protect the cards, why not someone like me?" He asked, "Yugi may be you're father but now that I'm retired from dueling and Mokuba shows no interest in learning to duel my way, you are also my heir in the way of dueling and have inherited certain legendary cards and the fact you have been trained by both me, you're father, and Marik."

Naruto chuckled in reply, "Technically then I'm my father's and Marik's heir as well." The blonde teen replied.

Kaiba scowled at the mention of his arch rival. He started grumbling that he was a bad influence on his heir in dueling, with all his 'heart of the cards' mumbo jumbo.

Naruto laughed in amusement and waved the older ex-duelist off, "Right right, so why should I go keep an eye on this school and these cards for you?" He wasn't totally sold on this idea.

Kaiba gave him a smirk, "Two reasons; one it's about time you made your official debut in the dueling world as both my heir and Yugi's and showed these buffoons just what you are made of."

Then his smirk stretched, "And two, well did I mention that there are many beautiful girls attending the school and Mokuba specifically designed the female uniforms to include extremely small skirts, many that could find themselves in that little harem of yours that thanks to those so called jutsu could satisfy them all?" Kaiba continued.

A smirk of his own came across Naruto's face, those were some really good points, and he didn't want to remain a no-name duelist for much longer. Not to mention, more beautiful girls in tiny skirts and most likely very sexy bodies? What kind of red blooded male would he be if that didn't make him all the more enticed?

"Alright, I'm in." Naruto agreed.

Kaiba laughed, "Good, because I already signed you up. Sheppard will be expecting the heir of Yugi Moto and me to be showing up at Duel Academy in two weeks' time, also you will be having an alias until you are ready." The brown haired man told him before cutting off the feed.

Naruto's smirk stretched a bit, he wasn't even angry about Kaiba signing him up without asking, "Look out Duel Academy and its sexy female students, the Maelstrom known as Naruto Moto is coming, I hope you both can withstand this storm." He stated aloud and excitedly as he pulled his deck out from the deck holder on his belt taking out several cards that showed to be massive creatures in card form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the video call he told the driver to take his home.

When he got home he was greeted by his father Yugi Moto and his wife Tea. Naruto told his parents of the mission that Kaiba had asked him to do that he had accepted. Naturally his parents were worried as parents should. However he reassured them he would be fine, and that this was his chance to live up to who he is. His parents nodded at that because for many years now their son had been saying how he would become a greater duelist that his father the King of Games.

Not to mention he was more prepared than his father when he had first set out to recover his grandpa's soul from Pegasus. He had been trained to use his shadow powers by the very best and he had the spirit of a monstrous 9 tailed fox to help him to fight.

Not to mention he was already at least as strong if not stronger than his own father in the dueling art and had been gifted with his father's deck that he had taken apart to help make many new decks to fit the new syncros and XYZ cards that Pegasus had wanted him to test out. He took to them like a fish to water. He had also been gifted with the God cards so he could take on the sacred beast cards if necessary.

Not only was he strong dueling but the fox inside of him was a very sexy vixen named Kuremi who had taught him the ninja arts.

With all of the training he had gone through he knew he was more than ready to take on whatever these Shadow Riders could throw at him. They wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
